Reencontro
by Franciele-chan
Summary: Dezessete meses, quase dezoito. Havia mesmo passado todo esse tempo sem vê-la? Oneshot. Talvez spoiler.


Olá pessoas =)  
Bom, como todos sabem (eu acho), Ichigo perdeu seus poderes no mangá D:  
Pra quem ta acompanhando, viu que teve a despedida dele com a Rukia.  
Pensando nisso, resolvi fazer essa fic, de como seria o reencontro deles.  
É claro que esse não seria o meu reencontro perfeito, mas se for algo assim ja vou ficar extremamente feliz =)

Enfim, não acho que a fic tenha spoilers (só tem uma ou outra coisa do mangá), mas fica a critério de cada um se vai ler ou não.

Outra coisinha:  
_-"flashback"  
pensamento_

Bom, é isso. Espero que vocês gostem =)

* * *

Dezessete meses. Quase dezoito. Havia se passado mesmo tudo isso? Havia se passado mesmo mais de um ano sem vê-la? Não fazia sentido. Não para Ichigo. Aquela garota sempre esteve com ele. Como era possível ter ficado todo esse tempo sem ela? Alias, o que havia acontecido mesmo? Ah sim, havia perdido todos os seus poderes de shinigami em sua luta com Aizen. E como os havia recuperado? Ichigo esfregou as têmporas, confuso. Sua mente estava em branco. Como não estaria? Recordava-se perfeitamente de quando se despediu dela. O adeus mais doloroso. O dia em que seu coração parou de bater.

_-"Isto é um adeus, Ichigo."_

_-"É o que parece."_

_-" Hã? Que cara triste é essa? Mesmo que você não consiga me ver, eu vou poder."_

_-"Que? Isso não me deixa nem um pouco feliz. E eu não estava fazendo nenhuma cara triste"_

_-"Diga a todos... Que eu sou grata a eles."_

_-"Sim. Adeus... Rukia._ _Obrigado."_

Sim. O fato de ela ainda poder vê-lo não o deixava feliz. Isso era totalmente injusto. Ichigo voltou a encarar a garota parada perto da janela de seu quarto. Não havia mudado nada nesses dezessete meses. Apenas o seu cabelo estava um pouco mais comprido, coisa que não faria diferença nenhuma para outra pessoa. Mas fazia para ele. Também não havia mudado muito. Devia ter crescido alguns centímetros e seu cabelo estava pouca coisa maior. Ichigo esfregou as têmporas com um pouco mais de força, apertando os olhos. Seus poderes... Uma organização chamada Xcution havia o ajudado a recuperar. Não conseguia pensar direito. Em sua mente rodavam memórias antigas, lembranças passadas e há tempos esquecidas. E em todas elas... Rukia. Ichigo deixou os braços caírem ao lado do seu corpo. Se ela soubesse... Se ela soubesse que o que ele mais queria agora era correr até ela, abraça-la, contar o quanto ela havia feito falta para ele, que depois que ela se foi, nada mais foi a mesma coisa, ele não foi mais o mesmo...

- Rukia?

Seu nome, com o som de uma pergunta, havia saído sem permissão de seus lábios. Queria se aproximar dela, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha receio. E se ela havia mudado? Afinal, foram dezessete meses. Muita coisa mudou nesses dezessete meses, menos Ichigo. Sua vida parou no instante em que ela se foi. No instante em que ele disse adeus. Estava confuso. O que era aquilo? O que era aquele palpitar acelerado em seu peito? Seu coração. Seu coração havia voltado a bater. Podia ouvi-lo perfeitamente. Podia ouvi-lo gritando o nome da baixinha a sua frente. O que estava acontecendo? Por que sentia uma vontade súbita de tê-la em seus braços? Bom, aquilo era um sentimento que Ichigo ainda viria a descobrir. No momento, apenas uma coisa importava...

- Ichigo...

E então ele soube. Ele soube que nesses dezessete meses, nada havia mudado para ela. Ela continuava a mesma. Seu sorriso, sua personalidade, sua coragem, sua persistência, sua confiança... Estava tudo lá. Todos em seus devidos lugares. Ichigo piscou, os lábios entre abertos, dividido entre a vontade de dizer algo e a vontade de permanecer calado. Queria ouvir novamente sua voz chamando seu nome. E mesmo nesse tempo todo, não havia esquecido aquele som. Aquela voz. Continuava tudo igual. Tudo. Havia se passado segundos, mas para Ichigo horas incontáveis já haviam corrido. O que fazer agora? O que falar? Não sabia. Fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente. Se aquilo fosse um sonho, iria acordar no momento em que abrisse os olhos. E então ele os abriu. E ela continuava lá, um pequeno sorriso estampado em seus lábios. Não era um sonho. Era real. E no momento em que Ichigo resolveu se pronunciar, Rukia falou, o pequeno sorriso em seu devido lugar:

- Bem vindo.

Nesse momento, sentiu uma adrenalina incontrolável passar por suas veias. Sim, era isso que ele estava esperando. Era isso o que ele havia esperado por dezessete meses. Havia esperado por ela e por essas palavras. Sabia que esse momento, um dia, chegaria. E a resposta saiu prontamente de seus lábios, acompanhada de um sorriso discreto, mas que transbordava mil e um sentimentos:

- Estou de volta.

* * *

E é isso.  
Sinceramente, acho que vai ser uma coisa mais ou menos assim o reencontro deles, mas isso é apenas uma suposição. Não ligaria se rolasse um beijo ou um abraço ;D  
IchiRuki é um casal perfeito *-*  
Quem estiver interessado, tem mais uma fic deles que eu fiz. =)

Quem gostou, deixa reviews belezinha? *-*

Bye bye ;*


End file.
